


It is destiny

by DelilahRose



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Texting, number neighbour, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahRose/pseuds/DelilahRose
Summary: Everything that happened in season 3 happened but Robbe and Sander never met until the boys do the number neighbour challenge.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	It is destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just as a warning, English it's not my first language so I apologize in advance for the mistakes. Enjoy your reading :)

“Hey there! Welcome to our new vlog! Today we are going to try the number neighbour thing that has been going on internet the last days. In case you don’t know about it here Jens is going to explain it”

“Hello people! As Moyo explained we will do the internet last trend. In consist on texting someone who has the same number as you but changing the last one for one more or less. For example if my phone number ends in 6 I will text the same number but ending in 7.”

Robbe couldn't be less interested even if he tried, but he is supposed to look excited to be there. The last weeks he has been a bit distant from his friends and they have started to notice. So he kind of owns them. It is not that he didn’t want to be with them but after he came out everything had been weird and he had enough with his mom returning home to worry about anything else.

But apparently his friends didn’t feel the same and had insisted that he should be for the next vlog because the viewers were missing him. So here he is trying to act as nothing change.

“So who wants to start?” asks Moyo looking around.

“I will” says Aaron looking really existed. “Okay, I am texting the number below. Hey, I am Aaron, your number neighbour! I just wanted to say hi. And now?”

“Maybe all of us should text. We don’t know how long it will take to answer.”

They all agree and start writing the same text on their phones.

“Wait. I don’t think giving our names is a good idea. We don’t know who they are”

“Relax Robbe, no one will kill us with our name” says Moyo while Jens and Aaron laugh.

“Okay, okay, there, sent”

“Sent”

“Sent”

And the four of them stare at the phones waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly there is a beep.

“IT’S MINE” shouts Aaron.

“READ IT, READ IT” scream Jens and Moyo making Robbe laugh with their enthusiasm.

“ _WTF dude, how did you get this number?_ I am writing the explanation and sent.”

“ _WTF dude, that’s really weird. Sorry but blocked”_

Jens, Moyo and Robbe burst laughing while Aaron looks at them with sad face but that just makes them laugh harder.

The laugh stops when there is another beep.

“oh that’s mine” says Jens.

_“Hi number neighbour; I am Sarah, nice to meet you. Are you from Belgium? And around 18?”_

“Ohh, Jens is going to get some”

“Shut up Moyo”

“Yes, I am, close to Brussels actually. That’s fine right? I am not giving exact info.”

“Yeah... I guess”

_“Well in that case my friend is playing on “Circles” tonight. It’s a techno club on Brussels and the more people the better. So you can come by and bring some friends”_

“This is not fair” complaines Aaron “why is yours nice?”

“I told you” Moyo is laughing so hard Robbe thinks he is going to fall from the bench. “I don’t know how you do it but you are the luckiest man”

“You are not thinking of going right?” Robbe knows his friends aren’t the most intelligent people but this is a new level of stupidity.

“Why not?” Asks Aaron surprised.

“BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW HER. IT COULD BE A TRAP”

“Robbe you have to stop being so uptight. We could just go around and see if there is really a concert.” Moyo is talking like it is the most normal thing “At list I vote to go”

“Me too”

“Me too”

Robbe can’t believe it. He can have expect it from Moyo and Aaron. But not from Jens.

“Seriously Jens?”

“Come on Robbe, you could meet some guy”

“Yeah you haven’t been with anyone since Noor”

“And that didn’t even count”

“Come and get some dick!”

He looks shocked to his smiley friends. Well at list he knows that they are not going to be awkward with his sexuality. He is about to answer when his phone buzzes.

All of them look at it expectantly.

“Well?”

_“Umm hi. I looked up this and apparently a lot of people are doing it so I guess you are not my stalker. I think the normal thing to do when meeting your neighbours is to give them a cake but you should give me your address and I would be the stalker. And also I don’t know how to bake a cake although I do amazing sandwiches. But we are not in that point of our relationship yet. So saying hi is the only thing I can do for now. Oh and what’s your opinion on Bowie? Think about your answer because it’s really important. I am Sander by the way.”_

Robbe can’t hold a smile back when he finishes reading. Who is this guy? He lookes up to his friends to find them smiling at him.

“What?”

Aaron starts clapping “This is like a romantic comedy dude. I watch shit like that all the time with Amber. He is your better half”

“What?”

He looks at Jens and Moyo hoping to find them laughing at Aaron but they are nodding their heads in agreement.

“Come on, answer him”

“So you can gossip about me? No”

“Robbeeee”

“Sorry guys but life doesn’t work like that. And either way I have to get going, I am meeting Milan for lunch” says grabbing his skate.

“Okay but keep us updated!”

“Sure”

“See you later”

“Bye”

............................

He spends the rest of the day with Milan. They don’t see each other that much since he moved out to live with his mom but they make sure to text as much as possible and to meet once a week for lunch. He has helped him so much this year that he doesn’t know where he would be if it wasn’t for Milan. He is the first person he told about his sexuality and he is the one that told him to see a therapist. He could come out thanks to this and he is now in such a better place than at the beginning of the year.

It’s dark when he arrives at home and his mom is already slepping. So he decides to cook some dinner while checking his messages.

**BROERRRS (15:30)**

**Moyo:** Dudeeeees when are we going to the concert?

 **Jens:** There is a train that leaves at 17:30

 **Aaron:** I can’t I promise Amber to take her shopping and she will get angry if I cancel.

 **Moyo:** Wow Aaron I didn’t know you two were married now.

 **Aaron:** shut up at least I have a girlfriend

 **Jens:** oooohhh Aaron fights back

 **Moyo:** He has grown so much since we find him

 **Moyo:** I am going to cry

 **Aaron:** You are both idiots

 **Jens** : hahahaha

 **Moyo:** So Mister I am too busy with my girlfriend, how about 19:30?

 **Aaron:** Better

 **Jens:** Perfect!

 **Jens:** Did you number neighbour answer Moyo?

 **Moyo:** They blocked me without saying anything...

 **Aaron:** hahahahahahaha KARMA

**BROERRRS (20:00)**

_Photo of Moyo, Jens and Aaron on the train._

**Jens:** Missing you Robin

 **Aaron:** He is too busy talking with the love of his life to answer us

 **Moyo:** Did you answer?

**BROERRS (20:30)**

You: Hey stop gossiping about me idiots and take care. Don’t do anything more stupid.

 **Moyo:** Yes mom <3

 **Aaron:** As you wish mom <3

 **Jens:** Love you mom <3

Robbe closes the chat smiling at the stupidity of his friends when he sees there are another two messages he hasn’t seen.

**(17:00)**

**Number neighbour:** Are you going to ignore me now? Is it because I didn’t give you cake? I did it for you, you could end up hospitalized with my cake. Is it because you hate Bowie? Because that is something I can’t work with. Is it because you like your other number neighbour more? I don’t bake but I promise I am a lot funnier.

**(18:00)**

**Number neighbour:** I guess we were not meant to be :(

_He is really weird. I shouldn’t answer. But he seems funny. And he could a friend. OR something else. UGH. I hate Aaron._

**(20:45)**

You: Hey sorry for ignoring haha. I have been out all day and I didn’t check my phone.

You: Answering you questions, I don’t like cake so no problem, I didn’t talk to my other neighbour so no idea of how they are and I don’t know much about Bowie. Sorry. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me again.

 **Number neighbour:** I guess I will have to teach you then.

You: Are you this nice with every stranger that texts you? Because I am a good person but not everyone is.

 **Number neighbour:** Oh, you are the mom friend, right?

You: Why everyone keeps calling me that? I am the way everyone should be.

 **Number neighbour:** hahaha that’s true. But answering your question I have a hidden motive...

You: Which is?

 **Number neighbour:** I have a crush in a boy named Robbe and I am hoping and praying for you to be him. I probably would have blocked you if you had had any other name.

You: Umm... I don’t think it’s me because I don’t know any Sander.

 **Number neighbour:** Do you have a friend name Jens?

_WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK_

Robbe stares at the phone without blinking. He tries to find a reasonable explanation, maybe his friends are pulling a prank on him or maybe he has a stalker.

He doesn’t know which option prefers. In the first one his friends will die and in the second one probably him.

You: WTF. Who are you? If you are my friends and this is a prank I assure I will kill you tomorrow.

 **Number neighbour:** No! I promise it’s not. So you are really Robbe? WOW. I can’t believe I am this lucky.

You: Okay, care to explain??? Because I am starting to freak out.

 **Number neighbour:** Okay, okay. Until a month ago I was dating Britt. Who goes to your school and used to date Jens. One day I was meeting her at the door of your school when you came out with Jens. Umm... without sounding too stalker I thought you were really cute and asked Britt about you. A couple of days later we broke up and I looked up you online. I found your vlogs and watch them. And that’s the story.

You: Wow

 **Number neighbour:** Are you freaking out? Because I swear it wasn’t anything weird.

You: No, no but this is shocking. Of everyone in Belgium I spoke to the only guy that has a crush on me? The boys will never let me forget this.

 **Number neighbour:** I hardly believe that I am the only one... But instead of shocking I would call it destiny.

You: Okay Bowie guy relax. You are in advantage, you have seen me and know a lot about me, but I don’t know shit about you.

 **Number neighbour:** Oh right. This is my instagram: earthlingoddity. Feel free to stalk me.

Robbe copies the name quickly and looks at the photos. Most of them are artistic pictures but them he finds one with a boy on it.

_Oh. He is really hot._

He clicks on follow.

 **Sander:** A follow? I guess you like what you see ;)

You: Jack Frost was my childhood love so the hair did it all.

 **Sander:** hahahahaha then I am glad I decided to dye it.

Robbe can’t stop smiling.

You: Although I am not really convinced with all the artistic stuff, how hipster are you?

 **Sander:** The type that goes to art school.

You: So REALLY hipster.

 **Sander:** hahaha I could paint you if you want ;) Remember I have already seen you.

You: haha paint me like one of your French girls?

 **Sander:** In a more epic way than Leonardo Dicaprio, with a while mural in the middle on the city.

You: We will see :) And apart from my name and my looks what else do you know about me stalker?

 **Sander:** Umm... just your personality from what I saw on your videos. Oh, and that you live in a flatshare?

You: Used to. Not anymore. I guess you are not that good on your job.

 **Sander:** haha sorry to disappoint. Where do you live now? I need to know it to change the file I made.

You: hahaha I live with my mom although I am not telling you the address yet.

 **Sander:** File updated. And I like that “yet”. Why the change? You don’t have to tell me of course.

You: It’s fine. She was in a clinic for some months and they didn’t allow me to live with her because she is mentally ill. But now she is much better so we are back together which is amazing.

 **Sander:** Oh sorry, I didn’t know. I am glad she is doing better and you have a good relationship, I know how hard those things can be.

You: Oh?

 **Sander** : I am bipolar. I am okay most of the times, but there are bad days and not everyone is prepared to handle that. That ruined my relationship with Britt actually.

You: She left you because you are bipolar?

 **Sander:** I left her because she was controlling me constantly and blaming everything I did on that.

You: I knew she was an idiot since she dated Jens. I am sorry she did that.

 **Sander:** It’s fine, not everyone is prepare for that. It can be too much.

You: It is not.

 **Sander:** <3

You: Changing the subject, when are my Bowie classes starting?

 **Sander:** Well first I need to know your level, so what do you think about an exam tomorrow morning? I know a coffee place with perfect acoustic for my spotify. And they have cake you it will be a good place to meet your neighbour.

You: Okay :) But don’t forget that I don’t know a lot so we will probably need more than one coffee class.

 **Sander:** No problem. I will clear my schedule.

You: :)

 **Sander:** See you tomorrow then? I will text you the address.

You: See you.

............................

**BROERRRS (11:00)**

_Photo of Robbe and Sander at the coffee place._

You: Hey guys meet Sander :)

 **Moyo:** WTF

 **Jens:** WTF

 **Aaron:** I KNEW IT

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it <3


End file.
